


So Sweet

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Meg, Alpha Ruby, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, F/F, Multi, Omega Anna, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg and Ruby had been partners together a long time, alphas who never thought they’d bow to the charms of an omega, more than content for what they could give to - and take from - each other. They were kindred in body and mind, maybe too similar for their own good. Although they indulged in other bodies every now and then, they never kept anyone but each other. Not until Anna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Sweet

She smelled so sweet when she was in heat. Like clove and orange rind, something pungent and spice. It was a heady warm mix that had Meg spell bound. Maybe the only thing better than the way that Anna smelled when she was like this, was how she tasted. 

Meg wasn’t the kind of alpha given to romanticized notions about true mates and finding the one, but she’d never known an omega like Anna. The omega didn’t just pull her along by her sex, by her nose, no. Anna had a way of burrowing down into her chest like hooks that curved under the skin intent on staying there. With her dulcet smile and fiery temper she was an untamable force of nature. 

And she tasted like candy. 

Anna’s slender pale body was splayed before Meg, ass lifted up on her knees and back curved down where she was lapping between Ruby’s legs, red hair a wild splay across Ruby’s strong thighs. Meg dragged her black painted fingernails across the curve of Anna’s backside and down her thighs, scratching red furrows into flawless skin. 

Licking up between her legs from the apex of her pussy to the bottom of her spine, Meg lapped up the slick that kept dripping from her body. Anna was wild and feckless, as rabid as they came, her whole body quivering with the tension of her heat as she ground back against Meg and was tugged forward by Ruby’s hands. 

Meg and Ruby had been partners together a long time, alphas who never thought they’d bow to the charms of an omega, more than content for what they could give to - and take from - each other. They were kindred in body and mind, maybe too similar for their own good. Although they indulged in other bodies every now and then, they never kept anyone but each other. Not until Anna. Omega in body, defiant and stubborn as any alpha in mind. She was paradox, not quite fitted to her body but determined. 

Ruby groaned with that high tripping stutter that Meg knew meant a climax. Anna was writhing between them, her hair tangled up in Ruby’s hands. Meg squeezed her slender hips and sucked on the delicate wet flesh of her pussy, pulling lips between her teeth ever so slightly and sucking on the nub. She dripped so wet it coated Meg’s chin, shining against Anna’s thighs and matting in her curls. 

Meg pulled back and brushed her fingers down between Anna’s legs, the heat radiating off her. Ruby laughed and let go of Anna, easing her back as Ruby sat up to catch her face for a kiss. Anna’s body shone with sweat as she wrapped her arms around Ruby’s shoulders and whimpered against her mouth. 

Anna was living flame, swallowing up everything around her. 

Meg smiled as she pressed against Anna’s back, hands gliding over slick skin and reaching around to cup her small breasts, ripe and firm. Ruby’s hands wound around Anna to find Meg, dragging sharp nails down her sides and making her wet. Making her need. The three of them tangled together, Anna panting against Ruby’s neck as Meg sank teeth in to her shoulder where she was lined in bruises. 

They stood out well against the expanses of her body, blooming purples and reds that would fade yellow, marks to let her know just who’s she was, the alpha’s who had claimed her, to let others know. Meg pulled flesh between her teeth and bit, Anna crying out beneath her but the sweet spice scent of her heat only thickened. She begged with her body when she had no words. Ruby smiled at Meg as they moved together down Anna’s body. 

Lips against the jut of her shoulder blade, dragging down the bumps of her spine, fingers tracing the swell of her ribs with panting breaths and tongue taking the last curve down. The heat of her body against Meg’s cheek, the rich cloying taste of her slick thick on the tongue. Anna parted her thighs and bowed forward as she clutched onto Ruby’s shoulders, the two alphas delving between her legs to taste of her body and slate her heat. 

Meg pushed her thighs wider, propping Anna up as she knelt trapped between them with Ruby in front and Meg behind. She was gone in their hold, lax and pliant. Meg licked at the curve of her plump ass and nosed between her cheeks, tonguing at the tight furl of her hole as Ruby’s fingers pressed into her cunt. They ate of her together, mouths devious and insatiable, hands roaming along the landscape of Anna’s body as they coaxed the fever heat out from within her core, to be consumed. 

Anna cried between them, pleading jagged gasps as she struggled to stay up and ride back and forth on their faces. Thighs tensed and wet, body quivering, her cunt seized with climax again and again, rolling from one to another like tides that ebbed and flowed. She begged until her body slowed and slumped, the slick drying up and her heat retreating. Meg and Ruby laid her down then, slack. A puppet with cut strings as she smiled vacantly, red hair fanned against the white sheets beneath her. For all the world she looked like nothing but a delicate omega doll, spent to exhaustion. 

Meg knew better. 

She and Ruby kissed over Anna, leaning to reach for each other. Mouths still hungry and teeth eager to tear, they kissed and pulled at one another. Anna soothed her hands over them, slender fingers coming to rest against the back of Meg’s neck calming. With a quiet hum, Anna pulled them down to lay beside her. One alpha on either side. Her body was tacky with sweat but still so sweet to smell, calming to nuzzle, as she reeled Meg and Ruby in. 

Sheets pulled and eventually twisted around their waists, they settled. Heat spent and sated, their scents coalesced into a blanket of spice sugar and earthy riverbed clay. Meg’s own scent was so familiar to her it was unnoticeable. But Ruby’s scent she knew in her bones. And Anna’s scent could raise a prickle under her skin in an instant. 

 _Their_  scent though. Together. It was so sweet.


End file.
